


A Very Soul Society Christmas

by afteriwake



Series: Lingering Winter [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a Christmas season no one in Soul Society will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thiscanbegin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/gifts).



> **thiscanbegin** had done so much for me that I wanted to write her fic for Christmas, and she said she wanted Christmas in Soul Society, and this AU was perfect for it. Set in the same year as the Hollow/Arrancar in Karakura Town incident.

“Christmas?” Hitsugaya said. “Why are we celebrating that?”

Isshin paused. “I think we should have some fun, after everything that’s happened this last year. December 25th we’ll give gifts, have a big meal with your family or friends, and do other stuff.” He looked over at the Vizard captains and lieutenants before turning to Ichigo, who was smiling just a bit. “Did I leave anything out?”

“You forgot the Christmas cake,” Hiyori said. “That’s always my favorite part.”

“So it’s a party, eh?” Kenpachi said. “Is there violence involved at some point?”

“Only if someone gets too drunk,” Shinji said. “But I don’t think our Captain Commander wants that to happen.”

“You’re exactly right, Shinji,” Isshin said. “So no fighting, unless you keep it within your own barracks.” He looked at all of the assembled Gotei 13. “Each division will have their own gift exchange, and then there will be a party for the entire squad of shinigami and any academy students who want to attend. Where this will happen we’re not sure, but we have a week to figure it out.”

There was a sharp knock at the door, and all eyes turned to the messenger standing timidly in the doorway. “Captain Comander and Captain Kurosaki, a most important message from Kisuke Urahara.”

“Can it wait?” Isshin asked, frowning.

“It regards an Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida, and I was told it would be important.”

Ichigo looked at his father. “They died, I bet. I’ll take care of this.”

Isshin nodded. “Okay. Your lieutenant can fill you in on the rest of the meeting.”

Ichigo bowed quickly and left the conference room, the messenger following him out into the hallway. He handed Ichigo the message and left him to read it. He sighed, then headed towards the academy dorms to find Tatsuki. She needed to know.

\--

“Ichigo!” Tatsuki said with a smile when she opened the door, a smile that quickly fell off her face when she got a good look at Ichigo’s face. “What happened? Did someone die?”

His mouth quirked up slightly into a humorless smile. “Orihime and Ishida. Car accident, two days ago. Head on collision. Both were killed instantly. Ishida’s father let Urahara know, and we just got the message.”

“Oh,” Tatsuki said, her hand covering her mouth. “Where could they be?”

“Anywhere,” he said dejectedly. “And they may not even be together. And we don’t have the resources to look for them.”

“But Karin and Yuzu were found fast, and even though it took me a while I found your aunt. Surely they will as well?”

“But look how long it took for my mother to find us,” he said, moving over to sit on her bed. He bowed his head down. “Part of me is kind of pissed this happened, but another part of me is glad they died together. At least they’re here together.”

“Then you and I, we can go look for them on our own. Maybe since they were in the same car they landed in the same place.” She sat next to him and put her hand on his leg. “I’m sure others will help. And she had sent over a picture of them together at their wedding, so we have a picture we can show people.”

“I forgot about that,” he said, lifting his head up. “Hisagi can get copies of it made at the newspaper office, and if we can get a few people out to search each district then maybe we can find them. Or maybe they’ll find Kuukaku first.”

“See, it’s good to think more positively,” she said with a smile. “We’ll find them. I know it.”

“Still…it’s almost Christmas. I hope we find them before then.”

“Me too.” She stood up and offered him her hand. “Come on, we should get started.” He took her hand and stood up. She pulled at it but he pulled back, pulling her against him. “What?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said quietly. “Have I told you that recently?”

“Not recently,” she said, blushing slightly. “But I know.”

“I need to tell you more often,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and they stayed like that for a moment before he pulled away. “Let’s go tell my father what happened and get the copies of the photo made.”

\--

“Not exactly a great start to this celebration,” Isshin said with a sigh. He was sitting at his desk, with Rukia standing nearby. “But you said you had a photograph of them, Tatsuki?”

She nodded. “When they got married last month she sent it across with Urahara-san on his last visit.” She pulled the photograph out of her pocket. “Here.”

“She certainly grew more beautiful,” Isshin said quietly. “After you stopped coming, Ichigo, Orihime drifted out of our lives. She was happy with young Ishida, and that was that.”

“We need to find them,” Rukia said. “Isshin, please let me help look for them.”

“I had intended for you to do that. A few others talked to me after the meeting letting me know their squads were at our service in this. And I think Karin may be able to round up some others from the academy when she finds out.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Ichigo said.

“Go to Captain Hisagi and see if he will make copies. I think fifty or so will do,” Isshin told Rukia, handing her the picture. “His squad and 10th division have offered, and I know your brother has offered to let his lieutenant help along with a few others from 6th division. Retsu also wants to know as soon as you find them so she can have someone look over them, to make sure they are okay.”

“I will let her know,” Ichigo said with a nod. “Speaking of my stepmother, has the morning sickness stopped?”

Isshin grinned slightly and shook his head. “She didn’t expect to have it for the entire pregnancy, and I know she’s anxious to have the babies any day now just so it will be over. I think I’m less anxious for these children than I was for any of you, though, because Retsu has Isane-san handling everything.”

“That’s good,” Ichigo said. “It’ll be interesting having more siblings. Maybe I’ll luck out and get a brother this time.”

“Maybe,” Isshin said.

“Anyway, let’s go get the pictures copied and handed out. The sooner we find them the better,” Ichigo said to Rukia and Tatsuki. “Ready?” Both women nodded. “Good.” And with that they headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t like Christmas,” Hitsugaya grumbled as he walked with Matsumoto and Hinamori to Matsumoto’s quarters. “Ukitake was the only person who ever gave me gifts, and I had enough experiences with them to not like receiving them.” He paused. "Though that is now something I miss, to be honest."

“That’s not true, Toshiro,” Hinamori said. “I gave you a scarf last year.”

“And I gave you a new cup for your tea,” Matsumoto said.

“To replace the scarf that you lost and the cup that you broke,” he replied. “Those were not gifts.”

“Well…” Hinamori began. ”Karin-san will probably give you a gift.”

“But that means I need to buy one for her,” he said, a brief look of terror crossing his face. He recovered quickly, but not before Matsumoto laughed.

“You’ve never given her a gift, have you?” she said. ”Oh, Toshiro. I can help.”

“I can too,” Hinamori said excitedly. “Tatsuki-san is one of my students and I can ask her what Karin might want. They’re very close.”

Hitsugaya thought it over. “All right. I would appreciate your help.”

“Great!” Matsumoto said. “We can all go shopping at once. I need to buy a gift for each of you, a gift for Shuhei, and some things for Aiko.” She paused. “Would it be strange to give Captain Commander a gift?”

“Perhaps. He did mention something about the Gotei 13 doing their own gift exchange,” Hinamori said. “You may draw his name.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t. He might appreciate it, but it would make me look bad if I was the only one to get him something and I hadn’t drawn his name.”

“Aiko loves Christmas, doesn’t she?” Hitsugaya asked.

“Yes. Shuuhei spoils her rotten, and then we spend the day together and don’t have to worry about work. It’s a nice little break.”

Hitsugaya smiled slightly. “Perhaps I might get her a gift this year? You have told me I am practically her uncle. And…perhaps I will give you both gifts as well.”

“See? Warming up to the Christmas spirit already!” Matsumoto said with a smile as they got to her quarters. “Shuuhei should be back from helping Ichigo out with getting the pictures, and then we can plan a few things for Christmas. I would love it if you two and Karin would come to breakfast that morning.”

“I would be honored,” Hitsugaya said with a nod. "And I will ask her when I see her tonight."

“I would love to,” Hinamori said.

“Good,” Matsumoto said as she opened the door. A little girl came barreling towards the door and wrapped her arms around her mothers hips. “Hello, sweetie.”

“Mother!” she said, looking up. “Father told me there’s going to be a party.”

Matsumoto looked hard at Hisagi, who had the decency to look guilty. She then turned back to her daughter with a slight frown on her face. “Well..we don’t know if children will be allowed to attend, Aiko. You’re one of the few children around here.”

“Oh,” she said sadly. “Okay.”

“But if you are not, we can have our own party with your friends and their parents, if they would like to come.”

“Yay!” She said, letting go of her mother to jump up and down. "Father, I can have a party!"

"You know, I think that might be a better idea than us attending the one for everyone else," Hisagi said cheerfully.

"Oh no you don't," Matsumoto said. "Just because you want to avoid the big party doesn't mean I want to. We can have Aiko's party the day before Christmas."

"So you'd go to the party without me?" Hisagi asked, arching an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "If nothing else, I can act as a chaperone to Hitsugaya and Karin. You know someone is going to have the bright idea to add mistletoe to the mix."

"I do not need a chaperone. I am your Captain," Hitsugaya said through gritted teeth as Hiamori giggled. " _I_ should chaperone _you_ if you go without your husband. And besides, her father and brother will be there. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Yes, not wanting to irritate the future in-laws is a good idea," Matsumoto said, mercilessly teasing him.

"Matsumoto!" he growled. "The seriousness of my relationship with Karin is none of your business."

"Maybe I should help you look for a ring?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"If you so much as point me in the direction of jewelry I'll give you ten floor to ceiling piles of paperwork to do," he said, taking a few steps in her direction. Hinamori couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into laughter, accompanied by chuckling on Hisagi's part. The two 10th Division members looked away from each other and at the others in the room. Hitsugaya blushed slightly as Matsumoto just looked on with a smirk. "I'm glad you find this funny," he said with a huff.

"This is why I hope you never stop being her Captain," Hisagi said. "As much as I feel sorry for you it's always fun to watch you two go at it."

"Yes," Hinamori said, calming down. "You two make arguing look fun."

"It is quite fun, actually," Matsumoto said with a grin.

"Speak for yourself," Hitsugaya grumbled. "If I'm going to be laughed at I'm going to leave and go find Karin." Matsumoto opened her mouth and he glared at her. "Don't. Say. A. Word."

"Yes, Captain," she said, supressing her grin. He nodded to everyone and went right back out the door. Matsumoto let the grin creep back onto her face, only for it to dim slightly. "How long have they been together?"

"Over a year, I think," Hinamori said.

"Do you think he's considered it?" she asked. "I mean, asking Karin to marry him?"

"They're still really young," Hisagi said. "And before you use us as an example, remember we are older, wiser and you got pregnant."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Do you think they've...?"

"No! Like he said, even if he wanted to do anything her father and brother are around," Hinamori said. "He's always so formal around them now. If he was actually...you know...with Karin, they'd have done an awful job of hiding it from Captain Commander and Ichigo."

"Then we need to give them an evening to themselves!" Matsumoto said.

"No," Hisagi said. "Not if you want them to do what I think you want them to do."

"I don't want them to _do_ anything," she said. "But between her academy classes and his duties as a Captain and as a teacher, and the fact that her family is always around, shouldn't we do something nice where they get some time alone together?"

"How much time, and what would you want them doing?" Hisagi asked warily.

"Hmm. Four hours, and...something involving snow and cold? I think Karin is okay with the fact that he's drawn to it."

"There's an ice skating rink here," Hinamori said. "And with the snow there's also the possibility of snowmen and snowball fights."

"Perfect!" Matsumoto said, clapping her hands together. "Then we'll give them a perfect winter date, for...two days before Christmas?"

"You aren't going to spy on them, are you?" Hisagi asked.

"I promise I will not spy on them. And I won't have anyone else do it either. We can get them skates and tickets and then just let them do what they want with them. I'll even volunteer to do all the paperwork that day."

"You must really want to do this for them," Hisagi said with a grin. "All right. I'll help."

"I will too," Hinamori said.

"And me?" Aiko asked.

"Sweetie," Matsumoto said. "I...wait. Perhaps you can make some pictures for them, telling them what we plan for them to do. We can use that as a card with the skates and the tickets."

"I don't think I can draw ice skates," she said. "I don't know what they look like."

"I think we need some hands on experience," Hisagi said, picking his daughter up. "Since we're all free right now, why don't we go to the ice skating rink? We can skate and find out more information about it."

"May I join you?" Hinamori asked. "I love to skate."

Matsumoto nodded. "By all means. I'm not very good at it, and if Shuuhei isn't as well you can teach Aiko."

"Yay!" Aiko said, clapping her hands. "We can go right now?"

"We have to bundle you up first, but yes, we can go now," Hisagi said. "Come on. Let's go get ready."

The two of them left and Matsumoto watched them, a smile on her face. "I already know what I'm giving them for Christmas," she said quietly to Hinamori.

"What?" she asked.

"A new child for Hisagi, and a brother or sister for Aiko," Matsumoto said with a jubilant grin. "Yesterday Lieutenant Kotetsu confirmed I am pregnant again."

"Really?" Hinamori said, her eyes wide. "Congratulations!"

"I plan on telling them on Christmas day, so don't spoil it," she said.

"I won't, I promise." Hinamori hugged her quickly. "What a wonderful gift."

"And now you know the real reason I won't be ice skating today," Matsumoto said, hugging her back. "Come on. Let's go help get Aiko ready and have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"I still say if we're going to have a Christmas party for everyone we should have one for just us," Hiyori said the next day. She and Shinji were walking around their division headquarters, inspecting the finishing touches that had been put on it for the Christmas celebration.

"You mean the two of us or all of us?" he said with a grin.

"You know what I mean. We've spent the last hundred or so years on our own. This is our first Christmas back here and...I just want it to be like old times."

"It can't be that way," he said quietly. "We have to adapt."

"I know," she said. "I just...I want one day where I can be in my old clothes and relax. I don't feel comfortable being back here yet. And before you say it's been almost a year now, I _know_ that. I just got used to it being just _us_ and not having to deal with everything we left behind."

"Yeah, I know," he said, looking down at his robes. "I never thought I'd be back here, much less be a Captain again."

"We never would have agreed to it if it wasn't Isshin asking, and if Karakura Town hadn't been destroyed," she pointed out. "We would have stayed there another hundred years otherwise."

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "By the way, I got you something. Well, I aked for it when Ichigo returned Urahara's message about his friends. It should get here in time for Christmas."

"Gonna tell me what it is, or do I need to be surprised?"

"Christmas cake."

Her eyes widened just a little before a big grin crept on her face. Shinji noted that it seemed slightly out of place, a smile of pure joy. "I could kiss you. Not gonna, but I could."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to give anyone any ammunition for rumors," he said with a nod. "You mentioned it in the meeting, and I know that was your favorite part of Christmas, so I figured I'd ask for some. The message I got this morning was from Urahara saying he'd bring it when he came over Christmas day."

"Thanks," she said. She looked up, and quickly took three steps to the side. "Get someone to take that crap down."

"Mistletoe, eh?" Shinji said. "You know, we were standing under it together."

"No way in hell I'm kissing you."

"Not even a peck on the cheek?"

"How about a fist in your face?" she said, raising her fist and shaking it at him.

"Touchy, touchy," he said, reaching up and pulling the green sprig down. "There. I'll have them take down any more that's around."

"Good." She lowered her fist. "Whose bright idea was it, anyway?"

"Probably our lecherous fourth seat," he said with a smirk. "That is his office to your left."

"I'm gonna beat some sense into him."

"Now, now, Hiyori. We talked about this, remember? It's Christmas. No beatings until New Years."

"Yeah, yeah, all right, I get it," she grumbled as she looked around. "Can't I just hit him in the arm?"

"No."

"Kick him once?"

"No."

"Tug that goatee of his hard?"

Shinji paused. "All right, you can do that."

"Thank you." She turned to her left and pulled the door open wide, stalking in.

Shinji decided to leave the scene before she got really ugly with the guy, so he left his headquarters and headed over to the practice fields. As he had figured, Nelliel and Grimmjow were there, just like they were every day. He found it interesting to watch them, especially when they fought in their released forms. The sight of Grimmjow in what Yachiru called his "Grimmkitty" state was fascinating to him because of how he moved with feline grace, in a much different way then when they'd fought in Karakura Town all those years ago. This time, however, they were arguing. He stopped short and listened.

"I told you, I don't want to have anything to do with that Christmas crap," he said. "Don't even think about getting me to go to that party. I'm just going to get drunk with the rest of the 11th Division that evening."

"So, I can expect to be there by myself?" she asked, smoothing the front of her outfit. Only when she was sparring did she change into the old clothes she had worn when she was the third Espada. Today, however, she was in shinigami robes.

"Like hell I want you there by yourself."

Her eyes flashed, and Grimmjow took a step back. "So I'm assuming you don't trust me," she said quietly, with an edge to her voice.

"No, I trust you. I just don't trust a bunch of drunk shinigami to be pawing at you." Her stance relaxed, and he moved back to where he had been. "Look, Christmas doesn't mean shit to me, but if it means something to you and you really want to go, then go. I'm pretty sure you can beat the crap out of anyone who tries anything."

"Then I suppose this means you don't want a gift."

"You were actually going to give me a gift?" he asked, surprised.

"I was thinking I might, yes," she said with a nod. "You do not have to give me one in return."

He thought for a moment. "If I go to this party with you, can that be my gift to you?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I would find that a very acceptable gift."

"But only for an hour or two. Anything more than that and I'll probably start either getting pissed off or pissing other people off."

"That is fine with me." She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "And now, I must go. With my Captain and Lieutenant away on business today and tomorrow, it is up to me to plan our division's party. I am honored that they put their trust in me."

"Can I at least get a better kiss than that?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist to keep her close.

"I suppose I can spare a moment," she said, stepping up to him and kissing him more deeply. When they were done she pulled away, turned, and headed back to her division's headquarters. 

Grimmjow watched with satisfaction before turning to where Shinji was. "Enjoy the show?"

"I find you two to be some of the most interesting people here," he said, moving closer. "Did you fight today?"

"You mean that arguement?"

"No, I meant sparring."

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could fight with you. In your released form."

"You want to see which one of us is better?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Shinji said with a nod. "You fight in your released form, and I will fight with my mask on."

"We should get an audience for this," Grimmjow said.

"Then let's meet back here in an hour?"

"Works for me," he said with a nod. "See you then."

Shinji gave him a nod and then headed back to his division, only to find Hiyori waiting for him. "Our fourth seat is in the healing center," she said.

He groaned. "No beatings until New Year's, remember?"

"Wasn't me, actually," she said with a smirk. "He tried to get a kiss from our sixth seat and she broke his nose." She looked at him. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Arranging a sparring match with Grimmjow."

"You're an idiot," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Want to watch?"

"Of course. Can't wait to see you get your ass kicked."

"Oh ye of little faith. And stature," he added with a smirk.

"Watch it."

He looked at her, and then laughed. "Come on. Let's go see who wants to see some good old fashioned fighting with a twist."

"Released form and mask?"

"Exactly."

"This is going to get _very_ interesting..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lieutenant Kotetsu!"

Isane turned to see a member of her division running frantically down the hallway. "Lower your voice. There are patients resting."

He got up to her and stopped, panting to catch his breath. "Captain Unohana's water broke, and both Captain Hirako and the Arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez need medical attention after a sparring session. Grimmjow's hand may need reattaching, and one of Captain Hirako's legs is broken."

Isane's eyes widened. "Okay. You take whoever you need to take care of the two fighters, and I will see to Captain Unohana personally. Please prepare a bed for her and two beds for the babies."

"Yes, Lieutenant." He hurried off and Isane hurried to her office to grab her medical bag. When she had gotten it she hurried to Isshin and Unohana's personal quarters. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled shriek of agony. Without waiting for a welcome she opened the door and hurried inside.

"This hurts!" Unohana said through grited teeth. She was on her feet, grasping onto the side of the table.

"Do you think you can make it to the healing center, Captain?"

Unohana shook her head. "No, Isane, I do not."

Isane began to say something when the door flew open and Isshin came in. "I'm not too late?"

"No, Isshin," Unohana said before she shut her eyes and clutched her stomach. "But I fear I will not make it to the medical center. I feel the urge to push right now."

"Get her back on the bed," Isane said. Isshin nodded and led his wife back to the bed. "Okay, Captain, I don't want you to push just yet. Isshin, could you get a spare blanket, a bowl of water and some towels?" He went and got the items and came back to Isane directing Unohana to get into a different position before she draped the blanket over her bent knees. "Thank you. Please wet one of the towels and apply it to her forehead to cool her down."

"Okay," he said as Unohana moaned and then screamed. 

"The first child is ready to come out," Isane said. "Head first, thankfully. All right, Captain. Push." Unohana grit her teeth and pushed with all her might as Isshin applied the towel to her forehead. "And again." She repeated the action, and Isane smiled as the baby's head came out. "One more time, Captain." Moments later, the first child was out and had begun to wail. "You have a daughter, a healthy daughter," she said with a smile.

"I have a daughter?" Unohana said before she grimaced again. "I feel the need to push again."

"These children really want to come out, eh?" Isshin said, taking his newborn daughter from Isane and wrapping her in a towel. "She's beautiful."

"Okay, Captain, you can push again," Isane said. After a few tries, another child made their entry into the world. "And you have another daughter," she said, taking a moment to wipe the sweat off her brow. "One more push and the afterbirth should come out."

"It's over," Isshin said as he took his second newborn daughter in his arms. "You've done beautifully, Retsu."

Unohana smiled and then pushed. "I still feel the need to push," she said.

"Okay, push aga--Captain!"

Isshin frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I mean...push one more time, Captain."

Unohana pushed again, and a moment later the wail of a third child was heard. "Triplets?" Isshin asked, shocked.

"Yes, and he is smaller than your daughters," Isane said. "Please give me a towel."

"Too small?" Unohana asked in a frightened voice.

"No, but I would recommend that all three of them spend a few days in the nursery, just to be on the safe side, Captain. As you can hear, he's got a very robust voice." Isane stood up after she had bundled the child up. "It appears as though you do not have enough furniture for the babies," she said with a smile, handing the boy to Unohana. Isshin carried one of their daughters over while Isane picked the other one up.

"Three children," Unohana whispered. "We have three children, Isshin."

"Technically, I have six," he said with a grin. "But yes, we have three beautiful babies."

"I will get some members from our division to take you to the healing center," Isane said. "Do you have a bassinet for this one?"

"Yes, right here," Isshin said.

"No, let me hold her as well," Unohana said. Isane came over and gently laid the girl next to her brother. "They're all so beautiful."

"I will leave you for now," Isane said, moving towards the door. "Would you like me to send a message to Captain Kurosaki when I get to the healing center?"

"Yes," Isshin said. "And for Karin as well. Yuzu has come to visit, so they should be together."

"Very well, Isshin," Isane said with a nod before she left the happy family on their own.

\--

"Captain Kurosaki is in the Rukongai," the messenger said, "but we have found Captain Commander's other children and they have been escorted here to Captain Unohana's room along with Captain Hitsugaya and Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Thank you," Isane said with a nod, sitting down at her desk. She took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly. Delivering three babies so quickly was draining. Not as draining as it had been on her Captain, who had fallen asleep before she and her extended family had arrived at the healing center, but it was not usual for Isane, and she hoped it was the most stressful thing that happened to her this day. There was a soft knock at her door, and she supressed a groan. "Come in."

The door opened and Kira stood on the other side. "I heard you had some excitement today. I thought you might appreciate something to eat," he said as he lifted up a package.

"Bless you," she said, getting up and giving her finacee a kiss. "Yes, I am very hungry."

"It isn't much, but that's because I've been busy myself today," he said, taking the package and setting it on her desk. "If it's all right, I thought I would join you."

"That would be nice," she said with a smile, picking up a stack of paperwork and moving it to the side so they could face each other. She sat down and opened the package, smiling. "A Western style picnic lunch. My favorite."

"I remembered you liked potato salad and fried chicken. I couldn't find fried chicken so I got tankatsu, and I just made the potato salad myself. I think I did a good enough job?"

She opened up the container and took a bite. "Yes, you did a good job. It's not the same, but I think I like this better."

"Good," he said with a grin. "I also found two cans of the soda you like but you never drink because you can't find them and you're too busy to look for them. They're both yours, and I got more for you for Christmas."

She laughed, taking another bite of the potato salad. "What would I do without you, I wonder?"

"Spend too much time working and not enough time taking care of yourself," he said, opening up the package with the tankatsu. "I know what I would be doing if it wasn't for you."

"What would that be?"

"Drinking too much sake, unhappily doing my Lieutenant's duties and being depressed." He looked at her intently. "You have been a very good influence on me."

"You have told me that many times," she said, blushing slightly.

"That doesn't stop it from being true." He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to make you blush. I must admit I like doing that, though."

She just blushed harder. "Please, Izuru."

"I apologize," he said with a nod. "I can't stay much longer, because I have too much work to do and I spent most of this morning doing this for you, but I wanted to give you something nice today."

"It was wonderful. Thank you so much." She smiled at him. "You should eat something before you leave, though."

"I will," he said. "I like sharing meals with you."

She handed him the potato salad. "I like sharing meals with you, too."

He took it and scooped some onto one of the plates he'd brought. "I'm assuming with your Captain in the maternity ward you will be too busy to attend the Christmas party."

"Most likely, yes," she said with a nod. "Though...third seat Hanataro has shown quite a bit of promise since he was promoted when we returned from Karakura Town. I suppose I could let him be in charge for an hour or two. I can make it for the gift exchange, if someone will come and get me before it starts, and maybe stay for a little bit after that to get something to eat."

"I can leave when you leave, then," he said. "I don't like to be at large parties."

"I heard that your Captain is not going to attend the party for your division?"

"Yes. The Vizard are having their own party at the same time, and nothing he said could convince my division to pick another time. I think most of the division is okay with this. No one is taking it as a slight against them, or at least not that I'm aware of."

"Your division's party is the same time as ours. And I know many members of my division were moved into yours when we shuffled everyone around. Perhaps we could combine parties?"

He grinned at her. "I like that idea. We were going to have ours at our division headquarters, and I know your headquarters are smaller. If your division is all right with the idea, mine probably will be as well. I've noticed that since the end of the Winter War the only division that really harasses your division is Captain Kenpachi's. They seem to have gained some respect for the amount of grievous injuries they had to heal then and after the Karakura Town battle."

"Captain Kenpachi's squad is learning. I think the fact that my Captain is married to Isshin has something to do with that."

Kira grinned wider. "I find it interesting that you continue to call your Captain by her title but you call the Captain Commander by his first name."

"Only when I am around him and his family, or you. He insisted long ago, and it has become habit." She laughed slightly. "I have to be very careful not to call him that outside of those people, though."

"But why do you always refer to your captain by her title?"

She frowned slighty. "I think it is also habit. She has told me I may call her by her first name, but to me it almost seems...disrespectful. She seems to be encouraging me to do it, though. Perhaps I need to relearn some things."

"I think if she has given you the honor of calling her by her first name you should."

"I believe when I go in to check on her later I shall. I hope she's pleased."

"I think she will be," he said with a nod. "Now, why don't we get this all served up so I can eat and then be on my way?"

"That sounds fine," she said with a smile, handing him the other plate. "I really am glad you did this."

"I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

“Tatsuki!” he door to her dorm room was thrown open, and Ichigo stood in the doorway. He looked around, and with a sigh shut it again. “She's not here,” he told the person with him.

“It's okay, Kurosaki-kun,” she said with a tired smile.

“I told you to call me Ichigo years ago, Orihime.”

“Old habit, I guess,” she said, her smile brightening slightly. “Where else could she be?”

“I'm not su--” And then he grinned. “She's heading here now. Quick, get in her room.”

Orihime opened the door and slipped inside a few moments before Tatsuki got there. “Ichigo!” she said. “Shouldn't you be at the healing center?”

“Why?” he asked, confused.

Her mouth opened wide. “I thought you knew. Your stepmother gave birth today.”

He grinned widely. “That's good! So do I have two sisters? Two brothers? A brother and sister?”

She grinned as well. “Try two sisters and a brother.”

“ _Triplets_?!?” he said, his expression one of shock. “She did seem too big to just be carrying twins.”

“They're gorgeous,” she said. “But, anyway. Why are you here?”

“I had a surprise for you. It's in your room.”

“Really?” she asked warily. “You know how I am about surprises.”

“Something tells me you'll really like this one.”

She opened the door. “If I don't I'm gonna kick your--” She stopped and her hand dropped down from the screen. “Orihime!”

“Tatsuki!” Orihime said. Tatsuki rushed into the room and enveloped her friend in a hug. “They found me, in the 4th District.”

“I'm so glad,” Tatsuki said thickly. “Oh my God, I'm crying on your shoulder,” she said as she pulled away.

“I'm crying too,” Orihime said. “Mostly because I'm glad to see you. I didn't know much about what's been going on with you.”

“I was going to go to your wedding but Urahara's gigai didn't work the way we'd hoped. It looked too much like me and there wasn't enough time to make another one.”

“I don't think you would have liked it much. The only person there you would have known was Keigo. Everyone else moved away after the huge fight, and it was mostly people who knew Uryuu's father.”

“I'm so sorry,” Ichigo said. “Your wedding should have been a time for celebration.”

“It was, but it wasn't, too.” Orihime sighed. “But I did get to marry him before...before...” Tears started to stream down her face as she turned to Ichigo. “Please find him! Please.”

This time it was Ichigo who hugged her. “We will. We'll tear the entire Rukongai apart until we find him, Orihime. After I make a stop to the healing center I'm going to head right back out.”

“Why?” Orihime said when she pulled away.

“Apparently I have two new sisters and a brother,” he said proudly. “My stepmother gave birth this morning.”

“You have a stepmother?” she asked. 

“And I found someone else, and he's kind of part of my family. I know I should have told you earlier, but in my defense I forgot because I've been busy.”

“I know you found Sora,” Orihime said with a grin. “Tatsuki told me.”

“You did?” Ichigo said, looking at his girlfriend.

“Yeah. I figured with as busy as you were you wouldn't get the chance.”

“Well...it got a little complicated,” Ichigo said. “See...your brother is kind of married to my mother. Did Tatsuki tell you that part?”

“Yep. I got kind of a perverse pleasure in telling Orihime she was your aunt now.” Then Tatsuki burst out laughing. “And now Ishida's your uncle!”

“Oh, crap,” Ichigo muttered. “I don't know what's worse, having Ishida for an uncle or having Ganju for an uncle.”

“Ganju, hands down,” Tatsuki said. “Remember that he's the reason I went into the academy.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo said. “Well, if I can find Momo I'll have her take both of you to Kuukaku's place. That's where my mom and Sora are with the children they've taken under their wing. And Yuzu's there.”

“No she's not. She's at the healing center with Karin and Captain Hitsugaya.”

“He has allowed you to call him Toshiro when no one is around,” Ichigo said with a slight smile.

“But if I call him that I'll slip and do it at a time I probably shouldn't,” Tatsuki said.

“Good point,” he replied with a nod. “Why don't we all head to the healing center and I'll send a message to Momo when we get there? That way I can see my family before I head back out.”

“Can I see them as well?” Orihime asked.

“Of course. You'll probably recognize my stepmother,” he said as he opened the door and they all filed out. “You know her as Captain Unohana.”

Orihime's eyes widened. “She's your stepmother?”

Ichigo nodded. “She's been in love with my father for a very long time. Hundreds of years, actually. She helped him escape to the world of the living when he was a Captain here. Before he came back they began seeing each other again and they got married after the big fight. She got pregnant not that long afterward.”

“How wonderful.” Orihime smiled. “So you have two complete families here?”

“Yeah,” he said. “And your family is here too. Once we find Ishida, you'll have your husband and your brother and you'll even have a sister-in-law and some nieces and nephews, including me and Karin and Yuzu.” 

“A really big family,” Orihime said. “I kind of always wanted one of those.”

“You won't see me or Karin or Dad too much. Same with Tatsuki. We all live here,” Ichigo said.

“Oh,” Orihime said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“But she can come visit us, _right_ , Ichigo?” Tatsuki said, sending a significant glance at Ichigo. “She is part of your family, after all.”

“What? Oh, yeah. My dad always liked you, and I don't think he'd mind since we're not as busy as we were getting everything back together. And Tatsuki and Karin get more time at Kuukaku's than me or Dad do, so you'll probably see them more than me anyway.”

“That's good!” Orihime said brightly. “When I ended up here, I did like you said and tried to find your aunt. I had just thought I'd be closer.”

“We ended up in the 1st District when we came all those years ago,” he said. “You weren't too far away. We're hoping Ishida is close like that. But to be on the safe side, we sent more shinigmai to the 80th District and they're working their way up, in case he landed there. Kenpachi sent 11th Division guys who are itching for a fight there.”

“Is that a bad district?” Orihime asked.

“The smaller the number the better the district,” Tatsuki said. “I landed in the 2nd District, when I got here.”

“But I died with Uryuu. Shouldn't we have been in the same district?”

“That's what we thought. But you were traveling for a couple days. He may have landed in the same district but in a different place. But don't worry. I promise we'll find him.” A messenger came running at them and Ichigo stopped. “Hold up. That's my sixth seat. This could be important.”

“Captain Kurosaki!” the woman said when she got to him. Then she looked at Orihime and grinned. “I come bearing good news.”

“What is it?” Ichigo asked.

“Your friends husband was found in the 5th District by Lieutenant Kuchiki. He is at the healing center being looked over by Lieutenant Kotetsu.”

“Oh!” Orihime said, clapping her hands over her mouth. “May I see him?”

“Of course,” Ichigo said. “Let's hurry up and get over there.” Then he turned to his squad member. “Can you let our lieutenant know that I found Orihime and that the search can be called off? She can alert everyone else.”

“Yes, Captain!” she said before turning and heading in a different direction.

They continued at a fast place in near silence. When they got to the healing center, Ichigo asked where Isane was, and they were directed to a room. “This isn't where your Captain is, is it?” Ichigo asked.

“No, Captain Kurosaki. She is with the person you were looking for.”

“Good,” Ichigo said. Could you tell me where she is so I can see my brother and sisters afterward?”

“The room to the right of where Lieutenant Kotetsu is right now.”

“Thank you.” Ichigo grinned at Orihime. “Nervous?”

“A little, yes.”

“Don't be. He's here, he's safe. All you need to do is show yourself to him and everything will be all right.” They walked down the hallway a bit and Ichigo stopped at the door, knocking once. “Lieutenant Kotetsu?”

“I'm busy right now, Captain Kurosaki,” came the rely from inside. “Retsu is next door.”

“I know. I brought Ishida's wife to him.”

There was a thud on the other side and Isane protested, but the door swung open and Isihda was standing there, bare to the waist and without his glasses. The first thing Orihime zeroed in on, however, was the cast that Isane had put on his arm. “Uryuu! What happened?”

“I fell from a tree,” he said, reaching over to touch her face and have her look him in the eye. “It's a long story. But first, are you okay?”

“Yes,” she said, tears beginning to fall down her face. “Yes, I am okay.”

“Good,” he said thickly before pulling her into an embrace with his good arm. “I was scared I wouldn't find you.”

“I thought maybe you hadn't died, that here I was alone,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“I will never leave you alone, I promise,” he said. He smoother her hair back and then looked at Ichigo. “Thank you, Kurosaki. Lieutenant Kotetsu told me you had organized the search to look for us.”

He nodded. “Couldn't let you two not find each other, could I?” he said.

“No, I suppose not. Or else Tatsuki may have caused you permanent injury.”

Ichigo laughed. “Probably, yeah. But...despite everything, you're both friends of mine. I couldn't let my friends down like that.”

Ishida nodded. “Still. Thank you for finding us so quickly.”

“You're welcome.”

“Oh!” Orihime said, pulling away from Ishida and looking at him. “I had an idea, but only if you want to. What if we were to get married again? Here, with family and friends?”

Ishida thought about it for a moment and then nodded. “If it will make you happy, then yes. We can get married again.”

“Thank you,” she said, hugging him again for a moment. Then she pulled back and kissed him, a kiss he readily returned until Isane cleared her throat.

“I really do need to finish the cast. And if you don't mind, I would like to examine your wife, make sure she's okay as well.”

“Of course,” Ishida said.

“Captain Kurosaki, your stepmother is next door. Lieutenant Kuchiki went to visit her.”

“Thank you,” he said with a bow before shutting the door and looking at Tatsuki. “Need to be anywhere right now?”

“No,” she said with a smile. “Why?”

“I was thinking we could celebrate after I visit her,” he said. “I got more siblings and we found Ishida and Orihime all in the same day. Oh, wait a second.” He opened the door again. “Lieutenant Kotetsu, can you let me know when you're done with them? I was thinking I would escort them to my aunt's home so that Orihime can see her brother.”

“Yes. Will you be next door?”

“Most likely.”

“Then I will come over and let you know. It will probably be about fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you,” he said, closing the door again. He and Tatsuki then walked over to the next door. Ichigo went to knock, and his and hovered.

“Nervous?” Tatsuki asked, taking his other hand in hers and squeezing it.

“Yeah.”

“Don't be. Everyone's okay. Just go in and say hi to three of the most adorable babies ever.”

He grinned at her and knocked. “Retsu?”

“Come in,” Unohana said.

Ichigo opened the door and took in the sight of his stepmother in bed with two babies and Rukia holding the third. “Ichigo!” Rukia said. “You have such cute siblings.”

“I guess so,” he said, going over to Unohana and kissing her cheek. “May I hold one of them?”

“Of course, Ichigo,” she said warmly. “Your brother is on the left.”

Ichigo gently picked up his brother and looked at the sleeping infant. “What is his name?”

“Well,” Unohana said, “your father and I decided to let you and the girls name them. Your sister Ayame is with me and your sister Keiko is being held by Rukia.”

“I don't know what to say,” Ichigo said quietly. “I mean, I don't think I can come up with a name.” He looked at Unohana. “If you could name him, what would you name him?”

“I lost a dear friend not long after the Winter War. He loved children, but never had any for fear of passing on his disease to them.”

“You mean Captain Ukitake?” Rukia asked.

She nodded. “You know how he was with young Hitsugaya.”

Rukia smiled. “He was always giving him candy and gifts. It annoyed him.”

“I think he misses it now, and has for some time,” Unohana said. “But Jushiro was that type of person. He loved children so very much. You should hear about how he would tell Lieutenant Ise stories when Lisa became a Vizard and Shunsui was too melancholy or in his cups to try. He never read anything from a book, instead coming up with a new elaborate story every time.”

“He was kind to me as well, when I first entered his division,” Rukia said. “He treated me with the utmost kindness at all times.”

“Then we should name hm Jushiro,” Ichigo said, looking back at his brother, “after a good man.”

“I think he would approve very much,” Unohana said with a smile. “Now then. I heard Lieutenant Kuchiki found one of your young friends. Have you found his wife yet?”

Ichigo nodded. “They are together next door. I'm going to escort them to Kuukaku's house when we're done here so Orihime can see her brother.”

“That is such wonderful news,” Unohana said with a slight yawn. “I am much more tired than I thought I would be.”

“You gave birth to triplets. If you weren't tired, I would be surprised,” Rukia said.

“Do you want us to leave?” Ichigo asked.

“No, please stay and get to know your brother and sisters. When you're done you can place them in the bassinets and I will check on them when one of them wakes up and starts to cry.”

“All right,” Ichigo said. Unohana shut her eyes and Tatsuki took Ayame from Unohana. “They look just like her, the girls,” he said quietly after a few minutes.

“Jushiro reminds me of the Lieutenant who was in my division when I started, your uncle Kaien,” Rukia said. “He looked very much like you, Ichigo. Almost exactly like you, except he had black hair. And he smiled more.”

“I smile,” Ichigo said.

“No, you still scowl a lot,” Tatsuki said with a giggle. 

“But I do smile.”

“You do smile more now, yes,” Rukia said. “But not as much as he did. I never saw him scowl or frown for more than a few moments. Even if the situation was serious, there was still a slight smile on his lips.”

“I was like that when I was a kid,” Ichigo said quietly. “When I wasn't crying because Tatsuki had kicked my butt in karate.”

“The minute your mother walked into the dojo you lit up with the biggest smile I'd ever seen,” Tatsuki said. “That was one thing I missed when we got older, your smile.”

He nodded. “I notice you can make me smile a lot now.”

“Yes I can. And when I get a big smile, I know I'm doing my job well.”

“And what job is that?”

“Being the best girlfriend you've ever had.”

“Tatsuki, you're the _only_ girlfriend I've ever had.”

“I know. It makes my job much easier,” she said with a smile and laugh.

He leaned over and kissed her quickly. “I hope you stay the only girlfriend I ever have.”

“Really?” she asked, her smile brightening a bit more.

“Really.” He started to say something else when there was a knock on the door. “Ichigo?” Orihime asked quietly. “We're finished.”

“Come in, but be quiet,” Ichigo said. The door opened and Ishida and Orihime walked in. “Meet Jushiro, Ayame and Keiko.”

“They're so cute!” Orihime said in a quiet but excited voice. “Oh, may I hold one of them?”

“You may hold Keiko,” Rukia said. “My arms are starting to hurt.”

“Thank you,” Orihime said, taking Keiko from Rukia. Keiko yawned slightly but didn't wake up. “You've got a lot of younger siblings to take care of, Ichigo. But you're a good brother so you'll do okay.”

“Thank you,” he said.

“You should see how much Jushiro looks like Ichigo,” Rukia said.

Orihime drifted over to Ichigo more and nodded. “He really does.”

Ishida came up beside her. “Guess it runs in the family.”

“Third generation so far,” Ichigo said. “Rukia said he looks more like my uncle Kaien than me, though.”

“It has to be the orange hair,” Ishida said, “because this baby looks exactly like you.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Ichigo asked.

“No, no. I have a broken arm, remember?”

“I forgot.”

Orihime looked at Keiko. “It would be nice to have a child of our own, wouldn't it, Uryuu?”

“Yes, it would,” he said with a nod, going back to his wife and kissing her cheek softly. “I personally would like a daughter.”

“You'd be the most overprotective father in the world,” Ichigo said. “I thought that honor would go to my dad but he's been pretty okay with Karin's boyfriend.”

“It helps that he's Captain Hitsugaya's boss,” Tatsuki said with a smirk.

“Karin is dating a Captain here?” Ishida asked. “Aren't they a little...old?”

“Remember the short kid with white hair?” Ichigo asked. Ishida nodded. “He's not so short anymore. Looks like he's about sixteen. That would be Karin's boyfriend. You can probably meet him soon, if you come to visit Tatsuki. He spends a lot of time with Karin, who spends the rest of her time in class or with Tatsuki. He's still kind of grumpy, but he's loosened up a lot since they started dating.”

“I am not grumpy,” Hitsugaya said from the doorway. Karin and Yuzu were standing behind him. “Your lieutenant sent word that your friends were found, and Karin and Yuzu wanted to see them.”

“You both look so grown up,” Orihime said. “And happy.”

“Well, of course we're happy. You guys are okay,” Karin said. “And now I'm a middle child to three adorable babies. It's been a good day.”

“We figured you would be heading to see Mom,” Yuzu said. “I thought I would go back with you.”

“And I want to see my stepfather's reaction to seeing his sister again,” Karin said.

“I just got brought along for the ride,” Hitsugaya said. “But my Lieutenant is plotting something and she keeps shooing me out of the office so I'm not getting any work done today. I decided I would like to go as well.”

“Well, let's set the babies down and be on our way,” Ichigo said. He, Tatsuki and Orihime went to the bassinets and gently laid the babies down in one. Then Ichigo leaned over and kissed both his sisters foreheads. When he was done he straightened up and headed to the door. “All right, let's get going. It's a long trip.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You got skates too, I see.”

Karin's head snapped up and she smiled at Hitsugaya. “I thought this was your idea.”

He shook his head. “No. I think this is what my Lieutenant was planning the day she kept making me stay out of the office, the day Kurosaki's friends were found.”

“Well, it's a nice gift.”

“Perhaps.” He looked at his skates. “I've never ice skated before.”

“I haven't, either,” she said with a smile. “Maybe we can learn together?”

“I think that would work,” he said, sitting down next to her. “It is good that I was told to wear pants.”

She laughed. “I had the sweater and jeans included with my skates. It feels good to wear normal clothing again. I'd missed it.”

“It looks nice on you,” he said. “I had only ever seen you in t-shirts and shorts, and that baseball cap.”

“I kind of miss the baseball cap, and there are days I'd love to wear a t-shirt and shorts instead of the robes we have to wear in the academy. I wonder if other people feel the same way when they died and came here.”

“You did not wear those things when you came here? Surely it would not be hard to get them, or have them made for you.”

“I wouldn't have fit in,” she said with a shrug. “And being part of the Shiba clan didn't help. We're looked down upon in the 1st District because of Ganju's antics and Kuukaku's house.”

“I understand the feeling,” he said with a nod. “I did not fit in as well. But you had many friends in the world of the living, yes?”

“Yeah, but...I don't know how to put it. They weren't really friends. They were people who were friendly but expected me to be in charge. After a while, it got boring. So I stopped hanging out with the friends you saw me with, and spent more time alone. When I died, I was really lonely. And even though Yuzu was still there, I was lonely when I got here. And then that one day you found me when I was sitting outside and I didn't feel lonely anymore.”

“I am glad I don't make you lonely,” he said quietly.

She put her hand over his. “Knowing I'd get to see you every day is part of the reason I joined the academy. I mean, I got to see you a lot before, but it wasn't enough. Even if I only get to see you for an hour, it makes my day better.”

“I didn't know that,” he said, blushing slightly.

She let go of his hand and framed his face in both of hers. “I should have told you earlier, then. I'm just really happy when I'm with you.”

“Except when we argue.”

“Yeah, but we always make up before the day is over.” She laughed. “Remember that time when we fought and you showed up at the dorm at eleven o'clock in the evening just to apologize before you went to bed? I was already fast asleep. You were lucky Tatsuki was awake.”

“She was only awake because she'd just snuck in from a late date with Kurosaki,” he said.

“Yeah, well, I still thought it was great. I've never gone to bed angry at you, not even that night. I had already decided to apologize to you the next morning before your first class.”

“I have only gone to bed angry once, and that was my fault, because I thought...”

“You thought what?”

“I thought you did not want to be in a relationship with me anymore.”

“When was this?” she asked.

“When you first came to the academy. I tried to talk to you and you walked right by. And then I pulled you aside and you got angry. But the next day you made it clear to me that you did not want me to show favoritism towards you, and then I understood. It helped that you kissed me when you were done talking to me.”

“I like kissing you,” she said with a smile. “You're the only guy I've ever _really_ kissed.” He raised an eyebrow. “Okay, you're the only guy I've ever kissed on the lips. Our first kiss was my first kiss, too.”

“Would it be a bad thing if I told you it was not mine?”

“No,” she said. “Who was your first kiss with?”

“Momo.”

“When you were children?”

He shook his head. “After the Winter War. She wanted to see if she was free of... _his_ mind control. So she kissed me on the lips. I didn't kiss back, and she pulled away and fled the room. It took me a week to find out why she did it. We talked and realized that all we were were friends. Nothing more than that.”

“And then what?”

“Then I introduced her to one of the other members of my squad, who had wanted to pursue a friendship with her. It turned romantic towards the end, but the friendship helped her in many ways. That was...three boyfriends before the one she has now. And I do believe that relationship will be over before today ends.”

“Why?”

He scowled slightly. “I saw him kiss another young woman. I told Momo about it yesterday. She said she was going to wait until today to confront him.” He then smirked slightly. “He happens to be in my division. I asked her if she wanted me to do anything and all she said was to make him suffer. So, I shall overwork him for a while, and then see if I can demote him from tenth seat to unseated if that does nothing to change him. I have a few unseated officers in my division who would love to have a seat, even if it is the tenth.”

Karin howled with laughter. “Oh, that's brilliant. Remind me never to piss you off.”

“I will take care for that to never happen.” He looked down at the skates, and then looked at her. “I am...apprehensive...about skating. I do not want to make a fool of myself.”

“I don't want to, either,” she said. “Maybe we can do something else?”

“I would like to take you somewhere if you do not mind going out into the Rukongai.”

“No, I don't mind.”

“It is near your family's place, so if it gets too cold we can go there to warm up. I believe your mother said something about hoping to see you on Christmas. Perhaps she would be okay with a Christmas Eve visit as well.”

“That sounds good,” she said.

“Then let's go.” He stood up and offered her his hand, and she took it to help get off the seat. They left the skates on the bench and headed towards the gate to the 1st District.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied upon by two women. Matsumoto watched them walk away and stood up, scowling slightly. “We spent good money on those skates,” she grumbled, going over to collect them. “Remind me to tell Shuhei that I knew it was a good idea to spy on them.”

“Perhaps we should stop here,” Hinamori said.

“Perhaps,” she said with a nod. “I think I know what he wants to show her.”

“Our old home?” Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto nodded. “Exactly. He has seen where she grew up. Now it is time for her to see where he grew up.”

“That is, if it survived the Hollow attack.”

“It did. He went there this last summer to see if anyone had inhabited it. It was still empty. I think his presence and the presence of ice in the summer scared everyone off.”

“He used Hyorinamru there?” Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto nodded. “He's gone there to get stronger, just in case there's another attack like that. He used to want to protect you. Now he wants to protect Karin. And unlike you, Karin has never been a participant in a war or a battle. She can't defend herself, not yet.”

“So, we're going to leave them alone?”

Matsumoto nodded. “I got the skates. They can get some privacy.”

–

By the time they got to his old home, it was almost noon. It was a little more rundown than before, but it still stood solid. They had not counted on the sudden storm that hit when they were a half mile away from it, though, and the darkness that it brought. He pulled open the door and they both hurried inside.

“I like ice and cold, but sometimes I forget that you do not like it as much,” he said. He went towards a cabinet in the room and opened it, nodding with satisfaction. “No one has stolen anything. Good.”

“Where are we?”

“This is where Momo and I grew up, with our Granny.” He looked around. “I came here months ago to see if it had survived the Hollow attack, and when I saw it was still standing I bought it from the people who had moved in here. They were happy to have enough money to move to a nicer place closer to the gate.”

“Wow,” she said, looking around with her arms wrapped around herself.

“You must be cold,” he said.

“A little, yeah.” She watched him pull some items out of the cabinet, and then he came over to her with a heavy blanket. “Did you plan for us to come here?”

He shook his head. “I keep these things here in case I decide to train away from the division, or when I want time to myself without Matsumoto bothering me. No matter where I am, she can find me, unless I am here. And even then I believe she knows where I'm at. She just respects my need for privacy when I'm here.”

“Ah,” she said.

“There's a cot in the corner. I'll get it and build a fire in the fireplace the newest tenants installed.”

“I can get the cot while you build the fire,” she said.

“All right.” She went to go pull the cot over to the fireplace, where he began to start a fire. “I am very glad I brought firewood the last time I was here.”

“I am too. It's cold.” She sat on part of the cot and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. When he got the fire started he sat down next to her and she shared the blanket with him. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I do not know if you knew this, but I had been to your house in Karakura Town. One night I was on the roof, over your bedroom, and I heard a noise. I lowered myself to the window and looked in, and saw you sleeping. Nothing was wrong, but I kept going back and watching you sleep when I felt restless.”

“That's kind of creepy, but it's kind of sweet, too,” she said with a grin.

“And then I met you when you lost the soccer ball and I decided that it would be interesting to actually talk to you. I just kept getting distracted, and then there was the soccer match and the Hollow, and then I didn't have another chance because the Arrancar attacked and then I had to come back to Soul Society. I did not think I would see you again so soon.”

“I keep forgetting that five years for me doesn't feel the same as five years to you,” she said quietly.

“I never did forget you,” he said, reaching over for her hand. “And then I heard that you had died, and that you were living in the Shiba residence. That was the real reason I had come to the house that day, not to keep an eye on Matsumoto. That is why I left them all alone and went looking for you.”

“Oh, Toshiro,” she said quietly. “If it helps, I didn't forget you, either.” She squeezed his hand. “When you rescued me from the Hollow I really wanted to kiss you. I didn't care who was looking.”

“Perhaps you should have,” he said. “Then my first kiss would have been with you.”

“I'm the first girl you kissed _back_ , though, so that's okay.” She paused. “I am the first, right?”

“The first, and the only,” he said with a nod.

“Good,” she said, moving closer.

“I have...a present for you,” he said, shifting slightly to get something out of the pocket of his jacket. “I picked it out myself, even though Matsumoto and Momo offered to help. I had told Matsumoto if she pointed me in the direction of jewelry I would give her mountains of paperwork, but I saw this and...I had to buy it.”

She took the package from him. It was too big to be a ring, and for that she was grateful. She opened it up and saw a silver chain. She pulled it out, and only then did the charm come into view. “Oh, Toshiro! It's a soccer ball!” she said happily. “Can you help me put it on?”

He nodded, and took the necklace from her as she pushed the blanket off her shoulders and turned so her back was to him. He fastened the necklace correctly and then she turned back, fingering the charm. “I think it looks very nice on you.”

“I love it,” she said. “I have a gift for you, too, but it isn't nearly as nice.”

“Whatever it is, I will love it because of the thought you put into it.”

“I hope so.” She leaned over and kissed him. “Thank you very much.”

He smiled at her, and then put the blanket back on their shoulders. She snuggled against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders under the blanket. “Sometimes I wish it was just the two of us and no one was around and I didn't have to worry about anything other than making you happy,” he said quietly after a few moments.

“I wish we got to spend more time alone together, too,” she said.

“I know what Matsumoto would be thinking if she knew we were here alone. She would wonder if we were doing anything we shouldn't be doing.”

Karin giggled slightly. “She probably would.” Her giggling stopped. “I would, you know.”

“Would what?”

“Would do something naughty. But, I know you wouldn't, and I respect that. That's why when we've been alone I don't do anything more than kiss you quickly.”

He nodded. “There are times I wish I could find it in my nature to do something more than just kiss you, but I always think that if anything happens...I do not want you to hate me.”

I wouldn't hate you just because of _that_ , you know. Not even if it wasn't very good.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Even if it was horrible?”

“I'd just suggest we try again until we get it right.”

He looked at her, saw the warm grin on her face, and began to laugh. “I should tell you not to tempt me, but I know you won't.”

She laughed as well. “We're alone, someplace where no one can really find us, and we're getting snowed in, and we're talking about not having sex. Something is very wrong with both of us.”

“By your standards. By mine, things like that wait until marriage.”

“True. Very true.” She stopped laughing but kept a smile on her face. “I would like to marry you some day, Toshiro.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised.

“Remember what I said earlier? About how seeing you for even an hour makes my day better? If I was married to you, I'd get to see you every day. I'd get to spend the night with you and no one would say anything about it. I would be happier than I am now, I think.”

“But you are happy now.”

“Yes, I am happy now,” she said with a nod. “That doesn't mean I wouldn't like to be happier.”

“I would like to marry you too,” he said quietly. “But I believe we are too young.”

“Yeah, I guess we are,” she said with a sigh.

He was quiet for a moment. “This does not mean we couldn't have a long engagement.”

“How long?”

“You will be eighteen next year, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“One year might be sufficient.”

Her jaw dropped slightly. “Are you...proposing to me?”

“I think I am, yes,” he said. “I just hadn't imagined doing it like this. It's not proper.”

“The answer is yes.”

“Yes?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“Yes, I will marry you when I turn eighteen.”

“Really?” he asked, a smile on his face.

She nodded. “I know you don't have a ring, but that's okay. I'd hate to have you explain why I'm wearing an engagement ring and I'm not even eighteen yet. You can give it to me on my eighteenth birthday, and I'll say yes again.” Then she smiled at him. “We'll have to keep it a secret.”

“It will be a good secret to keep,” he said quietly. “To know that you have agreed to be my wife at some point next year makes me very happy.”

“It's probably going to piss my father off, though,” she said, her smile fading. “I may not care that I'm young, but _he_ will. And if he doesn't Ichigo will. And that's not counting my mother...”

“Are you having second thoughts?” he asked.

She was quiet. “A few. But not enough to say forget this. Even if we have to elope, I want to marry you next year.”

“I would like to try and win your father over to the idea of us getting married first. But...if it happens that he will not approve under any circumstances, I am prepared to abandon my post in the Gotei 13 over this.”

Her eyes widened. “I would never ask you to give that up, Toshiro. It means a lot to you.”

“It does not mean as much to me as you do,” he said seriously. 

She leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed back, and then she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. “If I kiss you any longer than that I'm going to tempt you,” she said quietly.

“Soon you will be able to tempt me whenever you want,” he said just as quietly, shutting his eyes.

“I love you, Toshiro.”

“I love you as well, Karin.” He pulled away and kissed her forehead gently, and then pulled her close against him. “We can wait here until the storm dies down, and then we can go to the Shiba residence.”

“Unless it doesn't stop snowing any time soon.”

“Yes. If it snows too long then we can simply go back to Seirieti.”

“And if it snows all night?”

“Then we can go back tomorrow morning.”

“You know if we go back in the morning after being alone together all night we'll get killed. Or at least you will.”

“Have you learned shunpo yet?”

“I'm not very good at it.”

“I could probably carry you and use it to get us back.”

“Okay, then. We can do that,” she said with a slight nod. They settled into silence at that point, both of them gazing into the fire and reveling in time alone with each other. Then Karin lifted her head and looked at him. “Maybe we should go now.”

“Why?” he asked, slightly confused as he looked back at her.

“Because I _really_ want to tempt you right now,” she said quietly, “and I don't trust myself.”

He nodded slowly. “I understand.” He stood up and moved to the windows. “But the storm hasn't slowed at all. We still are not going to be able to leave.”

She bit her lip slightly. “Is there a chair I can sit on?”

“There is, but I will pull it closer to the fire and I will sit on it.” He moved over to the far corner away from him and grabbed a chair, then brought it to the other side of the cot and sat down. Karin moved to the center of the cot and stared glumly at the fire. “This is not working, is it?” he asked after ten minutes.

“Nope. Not working at all,” she said with a sigh. She turned to face him. “I'm tired, though. Maybe if I fall asleep...”

“That might work.”

“But I want you to sleep next to me to keep me warm, so it's not going to work.” She thought for a moment, then stood up, throwing her hands in the air. “This is not good!”

“Perhaps...if we stop before we remove any clothing?” he said.

“Like, just make out?”

He nodded. “I believe that is the term, yes.”

“Okay,” she said, sitting back down. He sat next to her, and kissed her. She kissed back with a sigh, shutting her eyes and melting against him. They kissed for a while before he pulled away. “What?”

“I'm afraid I will not be able to stop myself if we continue,” he said glumly.

“You too, eh?” she said with a sigh. “Maybe we should just...do it and get it over with.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes. No. Maybe?” she said. Then she let out a small frustrated scream. “This is not turning out the way I wanted!”

“And it is all my fault, for bringing you here.”

“You didn't plan on the snow storm,” she said, touching his face. “And the fact you wanted to bring me here means so much to me. Even if I walk out of here more frustrated than I was when I got here, don't blame yourself. I won't blame you.”

“But I do blame myself,” he said, leaning into her hand and shutting his eyes. “You are a very beautiful woman and I love you very much. I shouldn't have brought you here without someone else around. This temptation, and it's not you tempting me...it's very strong.”

“Then maybe we should,” she said quietly. He opened up his eyes and looked at her intently. “But only if you want to.”

“I want to, but the question comes down to whether we could accept any consequences from it.”

“You mean if I got pregnant?” He nodded. “I...I don't know. I know you wouldn't leave me, but I would disappoint so many people. And then my father really _would_ hate you.”

“Then that is our answer.” He sighed and went back to the window. “the storm is starting to become weaker. We may be able to leave soon.”

“Good,” she said quietly, looking down at her hands. “But I think I want to go back to my dorms instead of going to see my mom.”

“I understand,” he said, coming over to her again and offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up and enveloped her in a hug. “Maybe we don't have to wait a year,” he said into her hair.

“What do you mean?” she asked, pulling away from him slightly.

“Tomorrow, before the party, I intend to tell your father of my intention to marry you next year. If he will give his consent, we may get married as soon as you wish. In fact, if we head back as soon as we are able, I will tell him tonight.”

“I'm going to be there with you when you do,” she said. “And if he says no then I'll leave and I won't come back.”

“I will leave as well,” he said with a nod. “So, we are agreed?”

“Yes,” she said. “We're agreed.” She hugged him again. “I'm scared, though.”

“I'm terrified, myself. But this is important, and we must do it.”

“Okay. Then we'll do it the minute we get back.”

“All right.” He let go of her, and the sat back down on the cot, holding hands and waiting for the howling winds to die down. When they did, he got up and looked out the window. “We can leave now.”

They put out the fire, cleaned things up, and went outside, making the trek back. When they arrived at the gates, Jidanbou was waiting. He let them in after a short conversation, and they made their way to the 1st Division headquarters. Rukia intercepted them as they got to Isshin's office. “Isshin isn't here right now. He's with his wife,” she said.

“Oh,” Karin said sadly.

“He'll be back in a half hour, though. You can wait out here.” She smiled at them and motioned to two seats. “You both look like you're freezing. Would you like some tea?” Both of them nodded. “I'll be right back.”

Both of them had finished two cups of tea each when Isshin arrived. “Oh! Karin, Hitsugaya. Your lieutenant said she had arranged to give you some time alone for a date. Did you enjoy yourselves?”

Hitsugaya nodded slightly. We wish to speak to you, Captain Commander.”

“I keep telling you you can call me Isshin,” he said as he opened the door to his office.

“I fear you may not want me to after this discussion,” he said. They waited for Isshin to get behind his desk, and after looking at each other he turned back to Isshin and took a deep breath. “I wish to marry your daughter as soon as possible.”

Isshin looked from one of them to the other and then stopped with a second look at Karin. “You're not pregnant, are you?”

“What? Dad, no, I'm still a virgin,” she said, turning bright red.

“Well, if you plan to make an announcement about it tomorrow you're going to be upstaged by Ichigo,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “He just got done showing Retsu and I the ring he bought for Tatsuki.”

“He better propose in private if he knows what's good for him,” Karin said.

“He knows that. He's proposing tonight when they're alone. I think he was planning for the two of you to be gone much longer than you were.”

Karin groaned. “Great. Where am I going to sleep tonight?”

“Perhaps I can persuade him to take Tatsuki to his own quarters,” Isshin said.

“Captain Com--” Hitsugaya began before Isshin put a hand up.

“Isshin,” he said. “If you are bound and determined to become my son-in-law, you had better start calling me by my first name.”

“Isshin,” Hitsugaya said after a moment. “You have no objection to me marrying your daughter?”

“No, I have one objection, but I'm very sure you both can wait until her eighteenth birthday to be wed.” 

“Really?” she said, a smile on her face. “Dad, I think I might genuinely love you right now.”

“That's always good to know.” He paused for a moment, and then reached into his drawer. “Ichigo bought his own engagement ring, but your mother and I got to talking when we got settled back in after the fighting. She has a new ring from Sora, and didn't need her engagement ring from me anymore. I asked her for it, just in case. I figured you might want a ring with sentimental value.” He pulled out a box. “Propose properly, Toshiro.”

Toshiro walked to his desk, took the box, and then pulled a ring out of that box. Then he went back to Karin and got on one knee. “I love you. I have loved you for a long time, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. Marry me?”

She nodded emphatically. “Yes.” He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, and she hugged him. Then she took a look at her hand. “It's gorgeous.”

“You have good taste,” Hitsugaya said to Isshin.

Isshin grinned. “I'm sure neither of you would mind if I black out May 6th as your wedding date.”

“No, not at all.” Karin moved around the desk and hugged her father. “Thank you. Thank you so much, Dad.”

“You have about one hour to find your lieutenant, Toshiro, so she can tell her husband and you can get your announcement into the newsletter before Ichigo. Now,” he said, pulling himself away from Karin and looking at her, “make sure you send a message to your mother. Send it now, before another snowstorm hits. And then come to my quarters tonight and we will celebrate with dinner and wait to find out if Tatsuki said yes or punched your brother in the face.”

“Thanks again, Dad,” Karin said before going around the desk and taking Hitsugaya's hand. “We'll see you later.” She grinned at Hitsugaya, who grinned back and allowed himself to be pulled out of the office.

Isshin sat back down at his desk and took a long look at the picture on his desk, of him, Masaki and the children. “I think I did a good job with them,” he said with a smile on his face. “At least, I hope I did.”


	7. Chapter 7

“There has been much excitement this last week,” Rukia said quietly to her date. “Two engagements, three births and a successful operation to find Orihime and Ishida.”

“Yeah, it has been kind of a busy week,” Renji said with a grin. “And you forgot to mention the fact that you actually agreed to come with me as my date.”

She smiled. “I've had a long time to think about my personal life,” she replied. “You are my best friend, but I feel that you would also be good as more than just my best friend.”

“Took you long enough to figure it out. I knew when we were kids.”

“I knew, Renji. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship.” She turned and looked at him. “But I saw my friends being with people who made them happy and realized I was missing that in my life. And the only person who made me happy these last few months was you.”

“That makes me feel really good,” he said with a grin. “I have to admit I thought your brother would kill me when I picked you up.”

Rukia laughed and reached over for his hand. “You've proven yourself to be a good man, Renji. He'll accept it eventually. And if he doesn't I'll threaten to leave the manor and never speak to him again.”

“And that will work?”

She nodded slowly. “Though it may not seem that way, he cares for me deeply, and if I wasn't around he would miss me. I do not have him wrapped around my finger, not really, but what I say carries some weight with him.”

“Well that's good,” he said, relaxing slightly before reaching over for her hand. She took it and they stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments. “Have I mentioned that you look beautiful tonight?”

“A few times, yes,” she said with a slight blush. “It does not hurt to hear it more often, though.”

“I'm kinda glad Captain Commander told us we could wear regular clothing if we wanted. It's nice to look around and not see everyone in black.”

“You look very handsome in your suit,” Rukia said.

“It's not that uncomfortable, even if I had to bother Ichigo about how to deal with the tie,” he said. Then he grinned. “Were you the one who offered to put the make-up on his black eye?”

She laughed. “No, that was his sister Yuzu. Apparently she was horrified when they went to their mothers for breakfast this morning that Tatsuki had actually punched him in the face.”

“Well, it's his own fault for proposing in public,” Renji said with a smirk as he turned to look at Ichigo and Tatsuki. “At least she said yes.”

“Yes, that was good.” 

He looked around. “I'm not really good at it, but do you want to dance?”

“I would love to,” she said with a bright smile. “I will not mind if you step on my feet, by the way.”

“That's good,” he said. And with that, they stepped out onto the dance floor.

Ichigo glanced over at them and grinned. “Finally. Don't know what took Rukia so damn long to figure out he was in love with her,” he said to Tatsuki.

“Hush, Ichigo,” she said with a smile and a small swat on the arm. “I'm just glad she finally saw it. She deserves to be happy, too.”

“Yeah, she does,” Ichigo said. He leaned back in the seat at the table reserved for the Kurosaki family and their guests. Hitsugaya and Karin were the center of attention on the other side of the table, with people coming up to offer their congratulations. Other than his family, his soon to be brother-in-law and Rukia and Renji, no one else knew he was engaged as well because he had proposed in the Rukongai and not in Seirieti. Tatsuki preferred it that way, only because she did not want any undue attention at the moment and thought it would be unfair to Karin and Hitsugaya to steal their spotlight since technically he proposed first. Her engagement ring was on a long chain around her neck.

“It seems to be that everyone is happy these days. It's a nice change from the beginning of the year, when there was so much chaos,” she said. “I mean, there's babies and engagements and marriages and things like that. It's nice to see everyone so happy.”

“Well, other than getting hit in the face, yesterday evening was a pretty good day for me,” he said.

“You should have known better to do it in public,' she said with a smirk.

“I couldn't help myself,” he said quietly.

“I know,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “I'm sorry I hit so hard. I didn't mean to leave you with a black eye. I just...me and surprises don't get along very well.”

“I will remember that for future reference,” he said, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling himself closer. “We did the gift exchange for the Gotei 13 already. You want to head out soon?”

“Yeah, I don't think that would be a bad idea,” she said. “Then maybe I can see about apologizing in a better way for the black eye.”

“I could get to liking that.”

Tatsuki laughed. “Come on. Let's head back o your place.”

He grinned and they got up, heading over to Hitsugaya and Karin. “Hey, we're heading out. Congrats again.”

“Thank you...Ichigo,” Hitsugaya said.

Ichigo blinked. “We're on a first name basis now, Toshiro?”

He nodded. “We will be related soon. It would be best.”

“Yeah, I think so too. Well, see you guys later,” he said with a grin, taking Tatsuki's hand and heading out the door.

“You didn't get a chance to see the black eye, did you, Toshiro?” Karin asked with a smirk as the crowd around them dispersed a bit. “In all the years I saw him fight I never saw any of the bruises or anything. It's nice to see that my brother's not invincible.”

Hitsugaya's mouth quirked up into a slight smile. “I have seen him and Tatsuki spar. I believe if anyone will be on the receiving end of bruises in a fight between them, it will always be...Ichigo.”

Karin looked at him closely. “You are going to have a hard time getting used to calling him by his first name, aren't you?”

“It will get easier with practice, I believe,” he said. “Have you spoken to--”

“There you are!” Matsumoto said, coming near them and speaking so loudly Hitsugaya jumped. “Oh, you two look so cute together!”

Hitsugaya glared at her, and then the look turned speculative. “Matsumoto, are you drunk?”

“Me? No,” she said. “I've only had two small cups of sake. I'm just having a lot of fun, that's all.” She sat down next to Karin. “Can I see the ring?” Karin grinned and lifted up her hand, which Matsumoto grabbed and pulled closer. “That is a beautiful ring.”

“It was the one my father gave to my mother,” Karin said.

“Captain Commander has good taste, then,” Matsumoto said with a nod as she let go of Karin's hand. “Have either of you seen Shuhei? He said he was going to be taking pictures, and now I can't find him.”

“He was over in the corner by the Kotetsu sisters and Lieutenant Kira,” Hitsugaya said, pointing. “I believe he was being asked about being a photographer for something.”

“Then I'll just see how they're doing,” she said, getting up. “You guys have a good evening, all right?”

“Matsumoto?” Hitsugaya said.

“Yes?” she said.

“I believe congratulations are in order on my part. Momo told me the good news. I'll make sure there are buckets in the office nearby your desk.”

“Oh, I wanted to tell you,” she said with a slight pout.

“She assumed I already knew,” Hitsugaya said.

“Oh, well. Thank you for your congratulations, and thank you for the buckets,” she said with a smile. “Now, off to go corner my husband before he runs off again.” She waved and headed off to where Hitsugaya had indicated. Sure enough, Hisagi was there, chatting with Kira and Isane. “Hello,” she said, coming up beside them.”

“We picked a date,” Isane said with a smile. “Two months from today.”

“Good!” Matsumoto said. “I'll make sure my calendar's clear that day.”

“They asked me to be the photographer,” Hisagi said. “We were discussing that a moment ago.”

“Shuhei hinted that he got some good news this morning,” Kira said.

“He did. He's going to be a father again,” Matsumoto said with a smile.

“Congratulations!” Isane said, giving Matsumoto a hug.

“Would you help me with everything?” Matsumoto said, hugging her back for a moment and then letting go. “I believe Captain Unohana is going to be very busy with her own family. And considering you helped her deli8ver triplets...”

“I would be honored,” Isane said. “I believe I like doing this more than tending to wounds. It feels more fulfilling.”

Kira grinned at both of them. “It makes me glad to see everyone in such good spirits.”

“Me too,” Hisagi said. He then glanced at the clock on the wall. “I think I'm done for the night. I got pictures of everyone, so I believe it's time to go pick Aiko up and go home. Do you want to stay, Rangiku?”

She shook her head. “No, I've gotten to see everyone and offer my good wishes. I think I would like to retire for the evening and get some sleep.”

“I must leave, too,” Isane said. “Captain Unohana asked me to come by so we could discuss my new duties as temporary head of the 4th Division while she is on maternity leave. I also think she would like the company since Captain Commander had to be here.”

“I will see you tomorrow, then,” Kira said, giving her a quick kiss. He started to say something else, and then frowned. “There's commotion over by the food.”

Everyone turned to look, and then Matsumoto grinned. “It is simply Captain Hiarko and his lieutenant. Their interactions are always interesting to watch.”

“It could be a good picture,” Hisagi said with a grin.

“And knowing her, Captain Hirako may need medical attention,” Isane said with a sigh. “I suppose we should go see what's happening.”

“I will go along in case you need assistance,” Kira said. With that, the quartet headed over to the buffet table, only to find Shinji standing there, amused, as Hiyori dealt with a fearful member of her division.

“...and the last slice of Christmas cake is _mine_ , do you understand me?” Hiyori growled.

“Captain, could you tell her now?” another member of their division said, lifting the box she had behind her back.

“Tell me what?” Hiyori said, turning to face Shinji.

He nodded and she pulled the box out from behind her back as Shinji indicated it with one of his crutches. “Your very own Christmas cake,” he said as the woman handed her the box.

Her face lit up. “Mine?”

“Yours,” he said with a nod. “And you can eat it all yourself or share it with others. Your choice.”

She looked at the box and grinned. Not one of her scary grins, either, but an excited grin. “Do you want some, Shinji?” she asked. “'Cuz I'm not going to eat the whole thing by myself.”

He nodded. “I think Kensei, Love and Rose might like some, too, since they weren't able to make it here tonight. And Lisa probably didn't since she left early to help take Captain Kyoraku back to his quarters with his wife.”

“I'll give them some, too,” she said with a nod. “Thanks.”

“Welcome,” Shinji said. “Want to go to a table and start eating some?”

“Yeah,” she said, and with that the two of them took off towards the tables.

“Is it just me or does she look scarier when she's happy?” Hisagi whispered to his wife.

“Scarier. Much scarier,” Matsumoto whispered back. “Come on. Let's go get Aiko and go home.”

“Gladly,” he said, giving his wife a grin as he offered her his hand. They turned around and bumped into Nelliel. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“It is all right,” she replied with a smile. “We were just coming to get something to eat.”

Matsumoto looked over Nel's shoulder at Grimmjow in shock. “Is he actually _smiling_?”

“He has said he plans to walk behind me all night to appreciate the view,” she said with a laugh. “He's also a little drunk. I have to admit that he is a very different person when inebriated.”

“I am not drunk,” he said. “I had three beers. If you want to see me drunk you need to give me harder alcohol.”

“Then why are you smiling?” Hisagi asked.

“I've got the prettiest woman here tonight,” he said with a nod. Nelliel blushed slightly. “What? It's the truth.”

“You do look _very_ nice tonight,” Matsumoto said to her. “I might even have to agree with him.”

“See? It's not just me.” Grimmjow walked up next to her and put n arm around his shoulder, leaning in towards her. “We can go soon, right?”

“Yes, we can go soon,” she said with a smile before turning to Hisagi and Matsumoto. “I will see you tomorrow, Lieutenant Matsumoto?”

She nodded. “Yes. We must make plans.”

“Plans for what?” Grimmjow asked.

“We're going to do something spectacular for a New Year's Eve party,” Matsumoto said with a sparkle in her eye. “Captain Commander asked the Shinigami Womens Association to plan it.”

“Didn't know you were a member,” Hisagi said to Nelliel.

“I was not until recently. It was your wife who persuaded me to join.”

“She doesn't mingle enough. And besides, she's a good person. We need a good person to bring balance to everyone there.” And then she got a mischievous grin. “And we also need someone to beat the Mens Association into submission sometimes.”

“I take exception to that,” Hisagi said.

Nelliel laughed. “She's only teasing.” She turned to Grimmjow. “And before you ask, I am not thinking anything along the lines of you joining the men.”

“Good, because that's the last thing I want to do.” He looked around. “Aren't you going to get your food so we can go?”

“We were just heading out for the night,” Hisagi said. “You guys have a good evening.”

“You as well,” Nelliel said with a smile. Hisagi and Matsumoto left, and Nelliel turned her smile to Grimmjow. “I am surprised you wore a suit.”

“Yeah, well...your Captain told me it would make your evening better if I did,” he said quietly. “I figured since we were only staying for an hour or so it wouldn't hurt.”

“I find you look very handsome,” she said, leaning over and kissing him softly. “Thank you once again for coming as my date.”

“Yeah, well...don't expect it for that New Years thing you guys are planning. I may show up around midnight, maybe not.”

Her smile faded slightly. “I thought you might like to see what we're planning. Your Lieutenant is the one who picked out our theme for the evening.”

He scowled. “Now I definitely don't want to go.”

“She wanted it to be silver, that's all,” she replied. “Silver and dark blue.”

“Oh,” he said. “Well, who's doing most of the planning for it?”

“I am, along with Lieutenant Ise. I thought it would be fun.”

He looked at her. “I don't have to wear a suit again, do I?”

She laughed, and a warm smile settled on her face. “Only if you want to. I will be in a dress, myself.”

“A dress like this one?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Lieutenant Matsumoto took me out and picked this dress for me. She also picked my New Years dress, and it is nicer than this one.”

He licked his lip slightly. “Is there going to be alcohol?”

She nodded. “Yes. It is a party, after all.”

“And we can leave after midnight hits?”

She nodded again. “We will be cleaning up in the morning, so I can leave as soon after midnight as I want.”

He looked at her, and then sighed. “Guess I have to ask your Captain for another suit.”

“Really?” she asked, her smile widening. “You will come for the party?”

“Only because you're planning it,” he said. “But I better get good alcohol, not some stupid champagne.”

“I can arrange that,” she said, moving closer to him. “I was wondering something, Grimmjow.”

“Yeah?” he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders to keep her close.

“Would you like to dance?”

He shook his head. “Nah. No offense, but I'm not a dancer.”

“Then do you mind if I dance with someone else?”

“Hell yes I mind,” he said. “Look, if you want to dance so bad I'll make an exception and dance with you. But only once, and only tonight. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, moving out from under his arm and taking his hand, leading him out onto the floor. He looked around, saw that no one was paying particular attention to them, and moved to keep her close as the song changed into a slower one. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said back. “Only because it's you, Nel.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. He responded in kind, giving one of his rare tender kisses, and when they broke apart she rested her head on his chest. He had to admit, very quietly and in the back of his mind, that this wasn't too bad. “Hey, forgot to tell you something,” he said quietly.

“Yes?” she asked, lifting her head up.

“Merry Christmas.”

She beamed at him. “Merry Christmas to you too, Grimmjow.” And with that, she settled back into her previous position and let the world fall away as she got her dance with the man that she had grown to love. He didn't know it yet, but that was what New Years was for.


End file.
